ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Paperluigi ttyd/Five Years Later
I said something was coming. No, it's not winter, I don't even know what that means. Today, is a very special anniversary. I said the same thing last year this time, but I'll say it again: May 10, 2012 was the day that I created Young Plumbers. It's now May 10, 2017. I can't believe it's already been five years. 1. For anyone who has a good eye... No, Young Plumbers is not coming back. Last year this time, we still didn't know that Young Justice was coming back for a third season. I mentioned how I originally created Young Plumbers because I was disappointed that Young Justice was ending, so there's a bit of irony here now that Young Justice is coming back. Nonetheless, I am satisfied with where the series ended, and even though there are more stories to tell, I am not coming back to it. I am content with my current project of Attack on To'kustar, but you might be wondering why I am even making a blog, if not to make a major announcement. 2. ...here's an extra announcement/spoiler: Well, I do have a major announcement. In recent weeks, I've been mulling over how much work I want to put into Attack on To'kustar. My biggest question though, has been how I want to release the series. To be honest, even more so that Young Plumbers, it isn't really related that much to Ben 10. It has To'kustars, and an Omnitrix-like device, but that's about it. What I'm getting at is that I've thought long about switching where I release episodes. My problem is that I don't have any idea of where I want to release it. I haven't done much looking, so for now the series will remain here. I would never even consider fanfiction.net or wattpad, so don't suggest those, but if you know of some other place to publish stories, I'm open to any other suggestions! 3. there will be approximately a... Now, I want to do some announcements. As we get closer to the end of the series' brief hiatus, I will be releasing character bios. My goal in these is to give a brief description of a character, no more than a few sentences describing their appearance and history, maybe a bit more. This will also include character statistics, example here: 4. ...six month time skip between seasons one and two. I know some of the characters already have this information on their pages, so some of the ones will be redundant. These bios will be released two a day, starting on Sunday, and they will go through Tuesday the 23rd, when Episode 23 is released. After that, I will do them practically whenever I feel like it.5. I'd skip more time so the young characters... Like I said, a trailer will be released next Sunday (the 21st) for the final chapter of season one. Finally, a few more straggling announcements: 6. ...could be even older, but it just doesn't work out for the plot. *I have switched to a different format for episode scripts. I want them to be slightly more professional. You will see what I mean when the episode is released. *I will release a sneak peak for Denial sometime next week, maybe Tuesday. *I'm looking into to adding more art and music for the series, but nothing is confirmed as of yet. Huzzah! We've reached the end. I know I lured you in with nostalgia, but I hope you enjoyed these announcements. Oh, and there's a secret message hidden somewhere in the blog. 7. Good luck finding it! --Paper Category:Blog posts